A Curious Case
by Gears and Wires
Summary: In which Sam is late. Again. The ramblings of a really bored fan girl productions. Complete?


_I'm never that far, no matter where you are. _  
_Believe me we can make it come true!_  
_We'll do it our way . . ._

Sam groaned as she reached an arm absently under the pillow to grip the offending object in her hand. Without looking, she slid her fingers in all directions across the screen until it finally stopped. The song was replaced by an airy voice that Sam recognized almost too well.

"Sam, are you awake?"

"No." The blonde responded bitterly in a horse, sleep laden voice.

"Oh."

There was a bit of silence and uncertainty laced in the voice that made Sam sigh. "Yes, I'm awake."

"Oh." The voice returned to it's normal cheeriness. "Are you on your way?"

Sam opened her eye lids a bit to squint at the irritatingly bright screen. Above the picture of Cat, her roommate, was the glow of the analog. It read 3:40pm.

Sam jumped out of the bed and began to slip on her shoes and leather jacket. "Oh, yeah. I'm almost there."

"Really?"

"Totes."

"You didn't over sleep again did you?"

"Naw, course not."

"If you did, it would be the 4th time this week."

"Chill, dude. Just a few more minuets." Sam pulled down her pajama bottoms, and pulled a pair of jeans from the floor.

"Alright, just get here soon, kay?"

"Kay, bye." She slipped the pear pod in her back pocket and ran out of the house, locking the front door on her way out.

Sam wheeled her motorcycle while securing her Britain themed helmet on her head. She slung a pink helmet (with the word helmet bedazzled on top) into one of the saddle packs and turned on the engine. It wasn't long before she was on the road, breaking several traffic laws along the way. A few people yelled at her but it was easy enough to ignore them. All she had to do was remind herself that she was already half an hour late and the urge to throw a birdie or a particularly spiteful comment went away.

Sam looked both ways before revving the engine and speeding through a red light. She there was a brief flash and she cursed inwardly before shoving the thought in the back of her mind.

A thought took it's place. Why had Cat elected to skip her driver's ed and settled on asking Sam for rides? She certainly complained about it enough times and Sam had made her wait for more than a good portion of the red head's college career. In fact, Sam could probably count the times on one hand where she hadn't made Cat wait 20 minuets or more. All of which were special circumstances.

Sam took a sharp turn, filling the air with the smell of burnt rubber before turning into the school parking lot. Some cars shouted at her for being in the wrong lane or something, then a random student almost turned into pavement paste before she finally came to a stop in a cloud of grey.

A ways away from the curb, a trio of girls and one guy stood coughing at the smoke.

One of them approach, the only one that seemed unfazed. "You should stop doing that. I'm telling you, it's only a matter of time before you unalive someone."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, just get on. I still have to catch some Zs before the night shift."

The sole male of the group stepped forward, a gangly, thing that Sam vaguely remembered. Robbie was what she thought the name was.

"Oh, Cat, don't forget you're backpack." He said, thin arms straining.

"Oh, thank you Robbie. Sorry about making you carry it. It was just so heavy today."

"It was no problem, really." The boy blushed.

A bit of annoyance riled up inside Sam's gut and she irritably began to honk. "Come on!"

"Jeez, Sam. One sec."

Robbie began to waddle over towards the motorcycle at a sluggish pace causing Sam to sigh. She rolled her eyes and jumped off the motorcycle. "Gimme' that." With one arm, Sam slung it over her shoulder and walked over to her ride, securing the pack on the back of the vehicle.

"Can we go now?"

Not exactly sure where such impatience came from, Cat frowned, her forehead crinkling up with her knit brows. "I guess."

The red head walked to the motorcycle and got on, securing her customized helmet on her head. She waved goodbye to her friend and wrapped her arm around Sam's midsection. The impatience was instantaneously dispelled. Had it been the first time, Sam would have been questioning the sudden change in her mood but it was enough of a common occurrence that she simply accepted it.

Not really that carefully but much more careful than the way she had driven going there, Sam left, Cat in tow behind her, maybe a bit distracted by the heat on her back, maybe with a bit too much gentleness that was characteristic of her but, with the way they were going, there was no way that anyone would have been able to call her out on it.

* * *

_**Hello Sam and Cat fans,**_

_**My name is Gears and it's a pleasure to make your **_**_acquaintance. I've finally decided to stop ogling everyone's work and contribute for once. So please leave a comment (hate it? love it? Critique me baby!) _**

**_Fav and follow if you think it's worth it and feel free to ask me for a sequel. _****_I'm still debating on whether I should continue this spur of the moment thing anyway._**

**_Anyways, have a good night, or morning, or afternoon._**

**_Signing off,_**

**_Gears N Wires_**

**_PS Anyone interested in being a Beta reader? :D_**


End file.
